pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 16
|episode_no = 16|episode_length = 19:13|upload_date = May 29, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDekvpQC-hE|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary The group continues traveling back to the house while discussing the fight against the Brain of Cthulhu and McJones explains how he got trapped by the boss and hat to teleport home. Dean asks what their next boss fight is and McJones explains that the only bosses left are Skeletron and the Wall of Flesh, as well as two optional bosses. Dean accidentally kills a rare desert duck while PBG and Luke check out a small area underneath the surface. Dean, McJones, and Lucah return home and Dean sees what he can craft with the tissues dropped by the boss. McJones tells him that they should make some armor and a pickaxe first so they can mine the meteorite. PBG and McJones start fishing. Dean leaves briefly to get something out of the oven IRL and the others start discussing their favorite types of pizza. PBG says he likes pineapple and ham on his pizza and Luke expresses relief that he finally found someone else who likes Hawaiian pizza. McJones calls PBG disgusting for liking pineapple on pizza but later says he was joking and that he doesn't actually mind it. Dean joins PBG and McJones at the lake and the three watch as a zombie tries to break down the door on the other side of the living tree. Lucah joins the others while PBG leaves and returns to the house and opens the crates he found and doesn't find much else other than bait. The next morning, the group starts heading back to the Crimson to fight the Brain of Cthulhu again. McJones mentions how they didn't have many good accessories when they first fought the boss but they have a lot more now after fishing. Luke asks what PBG named his flying fish pet and PBG decides to name it Blair after the squirrel villager from Aminal Crossing, The team meets up at the Brain of Cthulhu arena and Luke gives his regeneration potions to the rest of the team. McJones realizes he need some powder from the viscous mushrooms in the Crimson in order to craft the summoning item and the group goes outside to search for the mushrooms. Dean and Lucah travel to edge of the crimson and find a giant hole in the desert which McJones goes down, finding nothing of intrest down there. Luke mentions finding some viscous mushrooms earlier and PBG warps home with a recall potion to grab them from the house. PBG makes his way back to the others while Dean is attacked by a zombie while he isn't looking, which Luke helps him kill. PBG rejoins the rest of the group and gives McJones his mushrooms. McJones goes into the underground Crimson and crafts the summoning item before returning. McJones summons the Brain of Cthulhu and the group quickly takes it out again. The group gives the crimtane ore and tissue samples they got from the boss to Dean and McJones suggests breaking some more crimson hearts if they want to summon the boss again. Quotes Guest Feature yungtown: Luke! lucahjin: Luke-AH